The present invention pertains generally to fiber optic communications and specifically to a means for coupling a fiber optic cable with an electro-optic transducer.
The young but rapidly evolving field of fiber optic communictions and the numerous applications therefor are creating a need for innovative solutions to mundane problems. For example, the present conventional method for coupling a fiber optic cable with an electro-optic transducer such as a light emitting diode is through the use of male/female threaded fasteners which insure the proper alignment therebetween for developing a viable electrical signal. Aside from the exposure of these coupling units, their size and/or rigid configuration render them unsuitable when a fiber optic cable has to be guided through a serpentine path to get the end of the cable to its ultimate destination. Expository of the problem is a copending patent application having the same assignee as the instant application entitled "Optical Meter Rotor Rotation Sensor" which describes the use of fiber optic cables for monitoring the number of rotations of a watthour meter and consequently the electrical consumption represented thereby to develop an electrical signal remote from the meter with minimal modification to the meter housing.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved means for coupling a fiber optic cable with an electro-optic transducer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved coupling means that is inexpensive in design, yet affords proper alignment and isolation of dust and extrinsic light.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved coupling means which is sufficiently resilient to permit a fiber optic cable to be snaked through a circuitous path to its intended destination.